


Nurse Duties

by NovaKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Nurse AU, Romance, possible smut/graphic content later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKat/pseuds/NovaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin Leijon is a cute nurse.<br/>Cronus Ampora is well, Cronus Ampora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first homestuck fic:3 Any tips 'n stuff would be much appreciated! I also posted this to wattpad.

Meulin Leijon had only been a nurse at the C.A.S.T hospital for a few months, so when she was assigned to a high profile patient, all she could do was wonder why the head doctor had picked her, the Deaf troll, to watch over the Seadweller. High blooded Trolls were automatically bumped to maximum security and had constant surveillance by one or more nursers. It was more of a high risk situation due to the fact that the area they were in was currently going through a protest of the treatment of wealthy trolls. It was a silly protest in Meulin's eyes. Every troll deserved the same outstanding care. Though that didn't mean she was comfortable taking care of the royal blooded troll. Many nurses would loose their job if the hospital got even one complaint. But it wasn't as if she had a choice. So she splashed her face with water, as if to help herself wake up. She then pulled her ankle length curly locks up into a ponytail, letting some of the shorter bits in the front stay down. She fixed her pale green nurse's cap onto her head, then fluffed up her dress, which was still technically within regulations since she had scrub pants on underneath it. Besides, it was an actual nurse outfit. Just not a typical one. 

The olive blooded troll made her way to the left wing, where all of the priority patients were. Which thankfully included the grubs. Meulin had always enjoyed checking in on the grubs, so maybe she could sneak over to see them at some point. As the girl found the room 413, she peaked in to make sure that it was the right room. Walking in on the wrong patient could get her fired. Once she saw the large tank of water, she knew it had to be the right room. All seadwellers had sterile water to relax in for a few hours a day. And since there were no other seadwellers in the hospital at the moment, there was no one else it could have been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cronus Ampora, the would be Prince of Beforus, was out at an unusual meeting. The Princess Meenah, who hated being called by such a boring title, had managed to find an old foreign movie. And of course, by foreign she actually meant an alien movie. It was from a planet called 'Earth'. They knew this because it was found floating in space in an odd capsule. In said capsule, there was an easily translate-able history of the mystery planet. Meenah had came to the conclusion that these Earth people were far behind on the evolutionary chain, so they would not engage with such primitive creatures. But, she did admit their cinematography was rather outstanding for weaklings. The movie she had decided to show Cronus was called Grease. Meenah teased the other about said movie, due to the fact that it was basically exactly like him. The slicked back hair, unusual obsession with leather and blue jeans, and constant smoking. Though, of course Cronus rarely actually lit his cigarette. Smoke could very easily get into his gills, and make it impossible for him to swim. Well, while it was supposed to poke fun at him, he had actually enjoyed the movie so much that he asked to keep it. It wasn't as if Meenah would ever watch it again, so she just told him to keep it a secret. The world didn't need to know too much about these aliens just yet.

As he left the underwater hive with his new favorite movie in an air tight black bag, he was completely oblivious to the impending assassination attempt. His movements suddenly slowed as he felt his body going limp. He tried to look around, but only felt a sharp and stinging pain across his chest. Then, everything started to go black. All of the color started to fade from the world as darkness took over. With each blink of his eyes, he drifted further and further off into the depth. The last thing he heard before passing out was the inaudible yelling of who he assumed was Meenah. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After what felt like moments, Cronus awoke to the scratchy voice of the Princess. Although, it did not seem that she was talking to him. Meenah was practically threatening to cut down the doctor if he didn't send over his best nurse. She didn't actually like Cronus, but she didn't hate him as much as she hated most other trolls. He slowly opened his eyes, the soft light of the room feeling as if the sun was only inches away. Tears started to pool in his dry eyes, and a muffled groan escaped his lips. "Vwhat's going on?" His voice cracked, now finally feeling the intense pain on his chest. He attempted to look down at what was causing the pain, but with every movement, his body ached. Then, more harsh words were exchanged before Meenah left Cronus a note. "I have some seacurity things to handle. Try not to die whale I'm out." And with that, Meenah left as the doctor slide the male into the tank. 

The doctor left him to rest in the water, hoping that the relaxation of the cool liquid would help ease his aching muscles. It had only been a few minutes of privacy though. Because soon after he started to get comfortable, he spotted an apparent lowblood nurse with unusually long hair in the doorway of his room. He watched her in silence, his violet eyes wandering up and down her figure. She was somewhat petit, but that didn't mean she didn't have curves. In fact, he noted that her hips and bust were rather large. Cronus wasn't usually into the busty girls, but on this particular girl, it worked. As he slowly crawled up the side of the tank, he motioned for the girl to come closer. And of course, she obeyed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

What Meulin saw before her eyes almost stopped her in her tracks. There he was, a violet blooded troll who, while having two very large gashes in his chest, managed to be abnormally alluring. As she stepped into the doorway, the other's eyes turned to meet her own. After what felt like eternity, the seadweller beckoned her over. So, being the polite girl that she was, she walked over to the glass, looking up to his lips. As his mouth parted, she focused in on his shark like teeth. She had never been so close to a highblood before. Everything about him was so fascinating, she hadn't even realized that he was trying to talk to her until he waved his hand at her. She blinked a few times, realizing that she missed something he had said. 

"Hey doll, I vwas talking to you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Deaf."


End file.
